You'll Never Be Gone
by lonewolfno1
Summary: Loss is always hard and we all have different ways of remembering and honoring those we love. How will Ranma deal with the loss of the one who means the most to him?
1. Chapter 1

SD: You all know the drill. I write these for fun. That and to get the Kami to allow me to sleep. I'll explain that later. For now, enjoy.

YOU'LL NEVER BE GONE

Part 1: Saying Goodbye

"Akane, you have to wake up."

Ranma was in total agony. After all his effort, after all his fighting, it still seemed like it was too late to save Akane. At the base of the Dragon tap, he sat there, holding the woman he loved tightly against his chest. Tears streamed down his eyes as he struggled to choke out the words that had been in his heart for so long yet he had never been able to say directly to her.

"Akane, I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I've never been good with words. It kept me form telling you how much you really mean to me."

He loosened his grip on her and looked into her closed eyes. "Akane, you can't leave me. I LOVE YOU!"

For a moment, he thought that he was dreaming as he imagined that he could feel a hand on his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw that Akane had opened hers but only just barely. Following her arm, he realized that it was indeed her hand that he felt and he brought his own up to hold on to hers. When Akane's voice reached his ears, it was hardly whispered.

"I know, Ranma," she told him. "I guess I always knew. I'm so sorry, Ranma, but I was so afraid of it."

"Just come back to me then," Ranma begged her as his tears started anew. "We can start over and do it right this time."

He could feel her getting colder in his arms. Ranma hugged her tighter to him, trying to warm her with his own body. Even before she spoke again, he knew what the end would bring.

"I can't, Ranma," she said sadly. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I just didn't know how to tell you the truth, but I want you to know before it's too late."

A breath, long and deep as if it would be her last. "I love you so much."

As the words escaped her lips, Akane's body shuddered and the hand fell from Ranma's cheek. Her eyes closed as her chest settled down one final time and didn't rise again. Against his chest, Ranma could feel as her heart ceased beating, but still he held on, refusing to believe what his senses were telling him. As the reality of it finally reached his mind, he held her tighter against him and sobbed into her chest. His hand reached out and caressed her cheek before moving to run his fingers through her short, dark hair. Only when he felt a hand on his shoulder did he look up from her.

Ryoga stood behind Ranma as the tears came to his eyes. His mind screamed at him that this was all Ranma's fault and that he should be made to pay for letting Akane die. His heart, however, told him something else entirely. He knew Ranma had given his all in order to try and save Akane. He had watched as Ranma had pushed himself to kill for her and kill a god at that. Despite the torment that he felt at having lost someone he cared about, Ryoga knew that it was nothing compared to what his rival was feeling now.

Nearby, Shampoo cried into Mousse's chest as he held her gently. She held no hatred for the girl who had died. In truth, she couldn't even bring herself to hate her for stealing the love of the one who was supposed to be her husband. Looking into her own heart, she knew she never really loved Ranma. He had been forced upon her by a law she didn't agree with. It was her honor and standing within the tribe that had kept her pursuing the young man even as she saw that he would never be hers, that his heart would always belong to someone else whom he would never leave nor abandon. Now, Shampoo, Amazon warrior, decided that it was time to return home and face the consequences of her actions and failure. No matter what punishment was decided, she vowed she would face it with the all the courage and pride that she had.

The trip out of Jusendo was one of few words. None were needed for the heaviness of reality weighed on all their hearts. As they emerged from the entrance of Phoenix Mountain, a messenger from the Amazon tribe appeared before them.

"The Matriarch has returned and says that it is most important that all of you return at once. I am to escort you safely through our lands to the village. Once there, you will be the honored guests of the Matriarch. As such you need not worry about any challenges being made, marriage or otherwise."

Shampoo and Mousse nodded immediately. They were of the Amazon nation and therefore could not refuse a summons by the Matriarch. Genma and Ryoga nervously looked to Ranma, who carried Akane's body. His face was tear-streaked from all those he had cried. As he struggled to think rationally, he felt a hand once more on his shoulder. Turning his head, he met Shampoo's sad and pleading eyes. Sighing heavily he turned back to the girl who had brought the message.

"We'll go. Please return and inform the Matriarch. Shampoo and Mousse will guide us through your lands."

The messenger nodded and turned to run back towards the village. Ranma watched her go and shifted his arms to maintain his grip on Akane. After a few moments, he resumed his stride away from the mountain towards the Amazon village. Several times, others in the group offered to carry Akane's body for a while but each time he refused. He would allow no one but him to bear this burden as his honor demanded that he be the only one to do so. When they camped for the night, he maintained his vigil over her for hours before sleep finally overtook him. When dawn came, Ranma once more took up Akane's body as the group continued their trek to the village of the Amazons.

After walking for most of the day, the setting sun finally found the weary group approaching the gates of the Amazon village. Despite the fatigue everyone was feeling, they were still alert enough to be surprised at the welcoming committee that was awaiting them. As they neared the doors, they soon realized it was an honor guard. With much persuasion, Ranma finally allowed four formally robed Amazons to take Akane and place her on a specially prepared and ornate stretcher and carry her into the village. Ranma and the rest followed them through the collection of huts until they came to a centrally placed large hut. The guards outside the door gestured for all but Ranma to wait outside. Ranma followed as the honor guard carried Akane's body inside.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the candles in the building, Ranma found himself before nothing less than the Council of Elders. The seven person body sat behind a long bench with Cologne in the center. If Ranma had to speculate, he would guess that the youngest of the council was one hundred years of age. Of course, he could only judge this based on Colognes appearance and age. The honor guard carried Akane's body to the center of the room and placed her before the council. Ranma's tears began to fall once more as he saw Akane's face bathed in the light of the flames from the candle. He never saw her look more beautiful. Ranma's attention was brought back to the matter at hand as Cologne rapped her staff upon the bench in front of her.

"Ranma Saotome, normally when we have a male before us, especially an outsider male, it does not bode well for the one summoned." Cologne spoke in a formal tone that impressed upon Ranma the seriousness of the proceedings. He felt his rage beginning to build. The woman he loved lay dead before him, and all these barbarian women were going to try to force that marriage law of theirs on him. A soft growl emitted from his throat.

"However," the elder continued, "recent events have proven far from normal. Ranma Saotome, you have saved this village from a possible genocide. With the Phoenix God Saffron returned to full power, the chances were extremely high that the people of Phoenix Mountain would have made war on our village. Even if we repelled such an attack, the state that we would have been left in would have made it mere child's play for the Musk to destroy us."

Cologne bore her eyes hard into those of Ranma. "For the first time in our history, we truly find ourselves in the debt of an outsider male. Since there has been no precedence for this, the council has convened and summoned you before us to determine what we may do to repay this debt of honor."

Ranma eyed Cologne intensely, looking for any sign of deception or trickery. Finding none, he stood straight and spoke as formally as his tormented emotions allowed him to. "I would like for Shampoo to be present during this as it will concern her future within the tribe."

Cologne sighed and motioned for the guards to summon Shampoo before them. Despite her best hopes, she had always known that Ranma's wish would be for the kiss of marriage to be dissolved. While it would leave him free of obligation, Shampoo would be dishonored for failing to bring him into the tribe. Cologne raised her head as Shampoo entered the council chambers.

"Warrior Shampoo, you have been summoned before the council at the request of the outsider male, Ranma Saotome." Cologne's words were as heavy as her heart was. This was easily picked up by Shampoo, who hung her head. "The council finds itself in a position where the tribe owes a debt of honor to Ranma. He has asked that you be present during his request." Despite these words, Shampoo remained steadfast and determined to meet her fate with honor and dignity.

Cologne turned back to Ranma. "The warrior Shampoo has appeared as you have asked. Make you request of the council and let honor be satisfied."

Ranma looked to Akane's body and then over to Shampoo. In his mind, he recalled all the tricks, all the potions, all the magic that Shampoo and Cologne had used over the past year to force Ranma to marry the young Amazon. As he thought harder he began to recall all the times that, Shampoo and Cologne had helped him in his training and battles. More important, he recalled how Shampoo had helped to save Akane's life on Mount Phoenix. His decision made, he began to speak.

"I request that the kiss of marriage be dissolved in such a way that the warrior Shampoo faces no punishment nor discrimination from within or without the tribe."

Stunned silence prevailed after Ranma made his request. For a while, nobody knew what to say. Finally, Cologne spoke.

"I'm afraid that what you ask is not possible. Shampoo has disgraced herself by not returning with you as her husband. Our laws state that she must face a trial of honor."

"Shampoo has strived to follow your laws to the letter," Ranma exclaimed. "She has done all that she knows to convince me to return, willingly or not. All that time, she was fighting a battle that she had lost before the kiss of marriage was even given. There is no shame in choosing not to fight a battle that you have no hope of winning."

During all this, Shampoo looked on with amazement. Here was the man that she had used every trick that she knew in order to force him to go against his heart. She had drugged him, manipulated him, and even blackmailed in an attempt to bring him into a marriage that neither person wanted. While it was true that Shampoo found Ranma to be a remarkable human specimen of a man, she never felt anything in her heart akin to love. During all this time she had even scorned the person her heart had truly belonged to. It was only by the blessing of the Goddess that that man had chosen to stay by her for all this time. Shampoo knew that Mousse truly loved her. He had proven that when, instead of allowing himself to be the first person she saw upon hatching form the enslavement egg, he had shown her a mirror. Since that time, she could do no more than listen to her own heart, no matter what the consequence.

The council talked among themselves after hearing Ranma's words. Their voices were hushed and neither Ranma nor Shampoo could understand any of what was being said. Finally, the discussions stopped and Cologne spoke.

"Warrior Shampoo, the council has decided to give you the option of presenting a third kiss. Whichever kiss you decide will be the one that you are held to. Make your choice at this time."

Ranma stiffened at these words. Had they not heard what he had said? Were these women determined to make an enemy of him? If so, Ranma was determined to make sure that they did not live long enough to regret their decision. He had already killed once.

Ranma's thoughts were cut short, however, when he felt the cold water being poured on him from behind. Turning, he found Shampoo holding a now empty pitcher in her hands. Before he could do anything, Shampoo placed the pitcher on the ground beside her and reached up to take Ranma-chan's face in her hands. Tilting Ranma-chan's head downward, Shampoo placed a kiss on her forehead. Ranma's face grew to one of confusion as Shampoo gave her a smile and turned to face the council and addressed them in perfect Japanese.

"I am Shampoo, blooded warrior of the Amazon nation. Hear me for I declare the outsider female known as Ranma Saotome to be my honored Amazon sister." Then to everyone's amazement, she walked to the center of the room and knelt besides Akane's body. As the tears came to her eyes, she bent down and placed a similar kiss on her forehead as well. Rising she addressed the council once more.

"I am Shampoo, blooded warrior of the Amazon nation. Hear me for I declare the outsider female known as Akane Tendo to be my honored Amazon sister. She fell in combat and sacrificed her life for that of her fellow warriors. As such I declare her family to be mine as well."

Through his confusion, Ranma felt something else welling up inside of him. It was pride, pride not just for herself but for Akane as well. Especially for Akane. As much as she had said otherwise in the past, she always knew that Akane had it in her to be a great fighter and martial artist. Her only problem had been her tendency to let her emotions get the better of her, especially her anger. While Ryoga had the same problem, he learned to control it and use it to his advantage while Akane always let it control her and bring her down.

Now, however, Akane was being recognized as the warrior she truly was in her heart if not in her physical ability. Not only was she being honored as such but honored by one who had once considered her to be nothing more than an obstacle meant only for removal. In Ranma's eyes, there was no greater acknowledgement.

Cologne cleared her throat to bring attention back to her. Raising her staff in the air, she made her announcement. "Sisters, this is a time for celebration and mourning. We have new sisters within the tribe and must praise their coming. We also have lost an honored sister and must celebrate her life. Tomorrow night the fires shall burn as we commend the soul of our sister to her ancestors. Preparations shall be made immediately. For tonight, we welcome Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, and, in their absence, Nabiki Tendo and Kasumi Tendo. May the Goddess bless and protect all our new sisters. We will now adjourn this council and prepare for the sending of our honored sister."

The council stood and left the chamber, each passing and paying respect to Akane. Finally none were left in the room save for Ranma and Shampoo. Ranma walked over to Akane's body and knelt down. Taking her hand in her own, she sat there and said nothing as fresh tears slowly fell from her eyes. After several moments, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned expecting to see Shampoo but instead found himself looking into the wizened eyes of the Amazon matriarch, her new matriarch. She turned back to Akane and placed her hand back on her chest.

"What will happen to her?" she asked as she looked at her.

"She will be formally prepared and attired in the dress of an honored warrior and tomorrow we will cremate her on a funeral pyre. Normally her ashes would be scattered across the valley, but we will allow you to return to Japan with them so that her family may honor her as well. There will also be a great feast and party to celebrate both her life and welcome you and the other Tendo sisters into the tribe. The legalities of your admission will be handled in due time."

She sighed as she knew the next words she spoke would bring much pain to the newest member of the tribe. "Ranma, you were Akane's intended and beloved. It is customary, as such, for you to speak on her life tomorrow night. You may choose to be either male or female when you do this. In our tribe we hold no gender distinctions when it comes to such matters of the heart."

Ranma nearly broke down when she heard these words, but the hug she received from Shampoo seemed to infuse her soul with a new strength. It was not the usual 'you're mine' glomp that Ranma had come to expect from the bubbly Amazon, but one of support and friendship. It seemed to be just what she needed at that time.

"Normally, we would also ask you to stay in the village for a few days to learn from us, but under the circumstances we will not press the matter. We will make arrangements for your passage from here back to Japan and you may leave whenever you like," Cologne told him.

"The day after the funeral we'll be leaving. I know you want to train me but we need to take Akane back to her family. I owe them that much."

Cologne nodded. "We'll make the arrangements tomorrow. For now, you and the rest should get some sleep. It will be a busy day and night tomorrow. I believe Mousse has arranged for some quarters for you." With those words, she left the chamber.

For a few minutes, Ranma didn't move. Instead, she stayed beside Akane and just stared at her. Now that she was gone, Ranma realized just how much of a fool she had been all this time. All the insults and tricks came flooding back to her mind and filled her soul with immense regret. If only she had been honest with herself from the beginning, then maybe, just maybe, Akane might have still been alive. They could have been so happy.

Finally, Ranma rose and turned to walk out of the chamber. Shampoo had waited all this time and walked with them out of the hut. As soon as they stepped out into the night air, they found themselves surrounded by the rest of their party.

"Boy, why are you a girl now?"

"Ranma, where's Akane?"

"Shampoo, what are they going to do to you?"

It was all a little much and after everything that Ranma had been through, she had finally decided that she had had enough. Her battle aura flared into the night sky causing those surrounding her and Shampoo to fall backwards. It also had the added effect of attracting quite a few of the inhabitants of the village. Never before had such an aura been seen. It was a quite a shock to the warriors to find out that the source was not one of their own, but one who was an outsider.

"Enough!" Ranma yelled. As she heard the gasp from beside her and saw Shampoo's fear, Ranma struggled with herself for a few moments before she brought her emotions under control again. Her flaring battle aura soon descended into a faint glow that surrounded her body. "The council decided that my actions against Saffron placed them in a debt of honor towards me. As such they granted me a request to repay this debt."

Mousse became visibly angry as her heard this. He knew there was only one thing that Ranma would ask of the Amazon nation. "You asked them to dissolve the kiss of marriage, didn't you?" he demanded, his voice growing louder with each word. "Do you realize what they will do to her for failing to bring back her husband?"

Before Ranma could respond, Shampoo was in front of Mousse and landed a vicious slap across his cheek. "They're not going to do anything. Ranma asked that the kiss be dissolved in such a way that I kept my honor."

"But that's not possible, is it?"

"Mousse, what happened to the kiss of death when I gave Ranma the kiss of marriage?"

Mousse looked confused for a moment and then broke into a smile. "It was negated. Then the council granted you another kiss and there is only one other one left."

Shampoo's grin matched Mousse's perfectly. "I gave Ranma the kiss of sisterhood."

"And it is time to let all the tribe know this, so we can prepare for tomorrow's ceremony," Cologne's voice added as she came up to the group. She led them, followed by the warriors who had gathered, to the village square where the rest of the council had convened. A great bonfire lit the night sky. The Matriarch brought Ranma and Shampoo to the center of the gathering. They soon found themselves ringed by the council. Cologne addressed the Amazon nation from her place between Ranma and Shampoo.

"Tonight, we welcome new sisters into the tribe of the Chinese Amazons. One stands before you, two are absent, and one has gone to her ancestors."

She spoke in the language of her people. Mousse translated for Genma and Ryoga. As he finished his words, the gathering of Amazons parted and made way as the same Honor Guard bore Akane's body and placed it before Cologne, Ranma, and Shampoo. Shampoo once more, as she had done in the council chambers, moved to stand beside Ranma and kissed her forehead. Turning back to the gathered tribe, she made her announcement.

"I am Shampoo, blooded warrior of the Amazon nation. Hear me for I declare the outsider female known as Ranma Saotome to be my honored Amazon sister." At these words, two amazons approached Ranma carrying the clothing of an Amazon warrior. Ranma flushed with embarrassment as Shampoo began to strip the clothing off of Ranma in front of the entire nation. She and the other two Amazons then attired her in her new Amazon battle clothes. When they were finished, Cologne stepped up and brought her staff down hard on Ranma's head. Though she reeled slightly, Ranma did not fall and stood her ground. Cologne turned back to those gathered and spoke.

"I GIVE YOU RANMA OF THE AMAZONS!"

A great cheer arose from the multitude of those assembled. Even Genma seemed to beam with pride at the status his son/daughter had achieved. Ryoga's cheer was perhaps loudest of all as he watched his friend take his place among a warrior elite.

Cologne raised her staff for silence and then nodded to Shampoo. Again, Shampoo knelt down beside Akane's body and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. A great murmur rippled throughout he crowd, while silence was the reaction of those from Japan. Rising, Shampoo turned once more to face those gathered.

"I am Shampoo, blooded warrior of the Amazon nation. Hear me for I declare the outsider female known as Akane Tendo to be my honored Amazon sister. She fell in combat and sacrificed her life for that of her fellow warriors. As such I declare her family to be mine as well." Two other Amazons approached, also carrying the garb of a warrior. Shampoo knelt beside Akane and, like she did with Ranma, began to remove the clothing from her body. This was done with a much more delicate motion as was the clothing of Akane with her new warrior garb. Cologne once more came forward and, in respect, merely tapped her staff to Akane's forehead. She turned back to the assembly and spoke again.

"I give you Akane of the Amazons. We also acknowledge her as the beloved wife of the warrior Ranma. As the warrior Shampoo has accepted the warrior Akane's family as her own, her sisters, Kasumi Tendo and Nabiki Tendo, are also recognized as our Amazon sisters. Tonight we celebrate their induction. Tomorrow we shall celebrate the life of our fallen sister."

As Cologne's words died in the evening air, several Amazons departed for their homes and returned within minutes carrying with them various forms of instruments. As they began to play tribal songs of celebration, others left to prepare food for the night's festivities.

Throughout the night, people laughed, danced, and ate to their heart's content. Ryoga found himself surrounded by several of the younger warriors. His nervousness grew as he realized just what it was that they were all thinking. Thankfully, Cologne soon let word spread that he was considered an honored guest and thus exempted from any challenges. Even though they were disappointed, several of the warriors still found a way to spar with him to test both his skills and theirs. After several of these matches, Cologne began to regret what she had said. Ryoga would have been a great addition to the bloodline of the tribe.

Genma found that he did not have to worry about being challenged in any case. Many still remembered what had happened the last time he had visited and as such held a less than high opinion of him. It was only out of respect for their new sister that he didn't find himself turned into a panda-skin rug or worse. Besides he was already married and, despite their laws, a love vow was not something that the tribe took so lightly that they would seek to destroy it.

During all this, Ranma never left Akane's side. Cologne's proclamation had hit him hard. It had meant that she had finally acknowledged the love that the young couple held for each other. It also ensured that Shampoo would never face punishment or discrimination for not having brought Ranma back as her husband.

Ranma thought about Shampoo's reaction to her request as well as the eagerness she had shown when she was given the option of presenting yet another kiss to her. Now as she looked out on the party, she saw Shampoo dancing with Mousse. She had a smile on her face that seemed to brighten the area around her and the happiness practically flowed off of her. As she watched, Ranma stretched out with her senses and read Shampoo's ki. She was pleasantly surprised to find the gold color of love enveloping not only Shampoo but Mousse as well. Ranma smiled at this; she was glad to see that somebody had found happiness in all of this.

"Surprised?" Cologne asked her as she sat down beside her.

"Kinda," Ranma admitted. "As aggressive as she had been in her attempts at me, I thought she really was in love with me. I'm not speaking out of ego either. Anybody would have thought that. From the way she treated Mousse, I always figured she hated his guts too."

"Far from it," Cologne told her. "Shampoo and Mousse have been together and very much in love since they were small children. Unfortunately, Shampoo does have her Amazon pride. Every time Mousse forgot to use his glasses and mistook anything else for Shampoo, she was forced to try and knock some sense into him. It was her duty as his betrothed after all."

"They were betrothed?" Ranma asked, shocked at what she had heard. "Then all those times that Mousse attacked me claiming I had stolen Shampoo from him…"

"He was being entirely truthful," Cologne confirmed as she smoked on her pipe. "You see, Mousse and Shampoo decided they wanted to announce their engagement with a bit of flare. That being the case, they both trained hard together and entered the village tournament for their respective genders. Mousse easily won for the males and was waiting for Shampoo to win her final match. Unfortunately, during that final match, two unwelcome guests came in and disrupted everything."

Ranma paled as she realized just what day Cologne was referring to. "You mean me and Pops. That was the day that Shampoo gave me the kiss of death."

Cologne nodded. "And having done so in her anger, she found herself honor-bound to pursue you. She and Mousse were unable to formalize their engagement. After she found you in Japan, well, let's just say things really got out of control."

"But if she was in love with Mousse, why did she even give me the kiss of marriage in the first place? There were no other Amazons around so she could have just pretended that it never happened."

"There were two reasons for that. First of all, she is my heir and therefore the next in line to become the leader of this tribe. As such, she will follow all its laws to the letter for her honor will not allow her to do otherwise."

"And the second reason?" Ranma asked.

"There was another Amazon with her. Her second if you will. Perfume, our village enforcer, went with her, so she saw the whole thing."

"I never realized just how much a mess I made out of their lives. I guess I owe them an apology at the least."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. They can now have their happiness and, truth be told, they both consider you a close friend."

"Even Mousse?"

"Even Mousse," Cologne told her as she took another drag from her pipe. Handing it towards Ranma, she asked, "Want some?"

"Nah, I don't want to end up looking like an old mummy like you," Ranma laughed. She was cut off as Cologne's staff impacted once more on her head. "I guess I deserved that one."

"Damn right. You still need to learn to respect your elders, especially your new Matriarch."

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Shampoo and Mousse. I hope your right about them forgiving me."

"I usually am."

She watched as Ranma walked over to the happy couple and bowed before them. After a few moments, a smile spread on her face as she saw Shampoo give her former Airen a loving hug.

'Yes,' she thought as she looked back on Akane's peaceful form. 'Things will get better as time really does heal all wounds. Even wounds of the heart. Sleep well, child.'

The ceremony the next night was in total opposition of the grand party from the previous evening. The same Honor Guard had stood watch over Akane's body during the day while others prepared her for her final journey. She was beautifully adorned in a formal battle dress and had been given a sword to carry with her on her final journey.

At sunset, the entire village gathered once more, this time to say goodbye to an Amazon sister that none of them really knew. The Honor Guard performed their final duty to their charge as they carried Akane to the funeral pyre and set her atop it. They then took positions at each corner while standing several feet away.

Cologne, in formal dress robes, stood in front of the funeral pyre and began to speak.

"Tonight, we send our honored sister, Akane Tendo, to be with her ancestors. She fell in battle, defending her fellow warriors and the person that she loved. We release her soul to the flames and ask that she join those who have gone before her in watching over and protecting the lands, the tribe, and the loved ones she has left behind."

Cologne motioned to Ranma who stood up. For this occasion, he chose to be male and stand by the woman he loved as her Amazon husband. He was also dressed in formal attire, though his was combative in nature. He began to tell of the tribe of the person who had been Akane Tendo. He spoke of her devotion to her family and friends, of her dedication to her schooling and becoming a better person. He spoke of the hardships she had faced at a tender age when her honored mother had passed and how she pushed herself to learn her family's art. Finally he spoke of his own love for her and the regret of not having been able to spend the time with her in the way he truly wanted to.

When he was done, he looked out over those assembled and found that every faced mirrored his own as the tears came once more. Shampoo was softly crying into Mousse's chest as she remembered the one who had been her greatest rival in her pursuit of Ranma. Ryoga stood tall and proud but even still small beads of moisture could be seen falling from his eyes. Even Genma shed tears for his best friend's daughter.

Finally, Ranma reached out and took the ceremonial torch and turned to the pyre. He placed one last kiss on the lips of his wife before touching the torch to the pile of brush and branches beneath. Within minutes, the entire pyre was alight in flame. After they finally died, Akane's ashes were gathered in an ornate urn and presented to Ranma.

The next morning, Ranma, Ryoga, and Genma began their journey back to Japan.

* * *

Author's Notes

Once more, I have been plagued by writer's block so the Kami decided to give me new inspiration. Unfortunately, they did so in the middle of the night and would not let me go back to sleep until I had outlined this story.

This is the first of four parts to this story. I have the whole thing outlined but decided to post this and see what kinf of response I get. In any case you can expect the nest three parts to be posted by the end of the month. Hopefully, I should have the next chapters of Hogwarts 1/2 and Trials Of Love posted by then as well.

I am also in need of more prereaders so if you are interested please email me.

I am most thankful to the Kami for this for one other reason. It has helped me deal with the pain of a loss I have been carrying for almost a year now. After ten years of distance, I had finall begun to reconcile differences with my father. Last year he was taken from those he loved and the regret of all that time loss has weighed on my heart. Now at long last I can relieve some of that pain. I hereby dedicate this and the rest of the story to his memory. I love you, Dad.

I am also in need of more prereaders so if you are interested please email me.


	2. Chapter 2

YOU'LL NEVER BE GONE

Part 2: How I Choose To Remember

It was with a heavy heart that Ranma step through the gates of the Tendo Dojo. Two days before, he, Ryoga, and Genma had left the Amazon village, the morning after the Amazon funeral for Akane. For a full day they had hiked until they reached the coast, and from there they had spent several more hours walking until they had reached one of China's major cities. The Amazons had been true to their word, and once they had reached the airport, the three Japanese had found travel documents as well as plane tickets waiting for them. It had been several more hours of flying before they landed in Tokyo and then a short train ride to Nerima. During all that time, Ranma had been trying to decide just how it was he would be able to tell the family of the one he loved that their beloved sister and daughter had died in his arms. Even worse, he was not sure how to tell them about what he had done during the journey back.

Even though he knew that there was nothing else he could have done on Phoenix Mountain, Ranma still felt like he had failed everyone. He kept telling himself that if only he had been a little faster, or a little stronger, or a little smarter, then maybe just maybe he could have still saved her. It was a feeling that he knew was totally wrong, but would still take time to rid himself of.

Ranma steeled himself inside in preparation for what he knew he had to do. He still didn't like it and doubted that he ever would. Before he and the rest could make it to the front door, it flew open to reveal the very people that he feared confronting. The questions came flying out at him immediately.

"Hello, Ranma, did you just get back?"

"So, Saotome, did you and my little sister tie the knot while you were gone?"

"Son, where is my dear, sweet Akane?"

It was this last question that caused Ranma to flinch. It didn't go unnoticed nor did the tears he began to shed. It was then that the family saw what it was he was carrying in front of him. Just like the trip from Phoenix Mountain to the Amazon village, he had entrusted Akane's remains to no one else. For all intents and purposes, she had been his Amazon wife, if only in death. Stepping forward, he knelt down, placing the urn before him, and bowed low, his head touching the ground in front of him.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Ranma sobbed. "I tried to save her, but by the time I defeated my enemy, it was too late. She was just too far gone."

Ranma felt a pair of hands on his shoulders raise him from his crouch. He looked up to see the deep brown eyes of the eldest Tendo daughter staring into his, though the brown was beginning to be surrounded by red as her own tears began to fall. Kasumi quickly pulled Ranma into a loving embrace as they both leaned on each other for support, their sobs echoing in the silence that had ensued.

Genma walked over to Soun and comforted his oldest friend as he shed his tears for his departed daughter. It was not his usual sprinkler system that would drench anybody in a 10-foot radius, but tears of true grief that streamed down his cheeks. His dear girl was truly gone as was his heir to the school he worked so hard to build. Genma lad his friend into the dining room of the house.

Nabiki said nothing, though the mask she wore was becoming more difficult to maintain with each passing moment. She walked over to where Ranma had placed the urn and picked it up. As soon as she held it in her hands, all control left her and she began to grieve for her sister. Ryoga watched for a few moments before moving to the side of the middle Tendo and offering his shoulders. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was holding Akane's urn, Nabiki might have completely collapsed into his arms. As it was, though, she maintained her composure and allowed the Lost Boy to guide her into the dining room. They were slowly followed by Kasumi and Ranma.

"…she died in my arms after she told me that she loved me." It was a half-hour later and each of the Tendoes were crying softly as they listened to Ranma tell his story. "When we came out of the mountain, there was an Amazon messenger waiting for us. She told us that Cologne had returned to the village and had summoned us to appear before the council."

"You mean after all that they still tried to force you to marry Shampoo?" Nabiki asked, the anger evident in her voice. "Does that bat have no heart in her at all?"

"It wasn't like that at all, Nabiki, although that is what I first thought as well." Ranma sighed and then proceeded to tell them everything that had happened in the Amazon village. It came as quite a shock to the Kasumi and Nabiki to learn that they as well as Ranma and Akane were now considered members of the Amazon tribe. It was even more so when they learned that it was Shampoo herself that made this possible and that she was in love with Mousse the whole time.

"Well, they sure did a good job of hiding it," Nabiki chuckled nervously. "I swear those two would make it big in the movie business with talent like that."

"So, Ranma, were you able to stop by Jusenkyo on your way back?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma flinched visibly when she heard the question. "Yeah, we did," he replied nervously.

"So you got cured then," Nabiki pressed.

Ranma began shedding tears once more as her voice cracked. "I still have a curse, but it's different." After a few moments of silence, it was obvious that Ranma didn't want to say any more about the subject. Finally she spoke again. "When will we be having Akane's funeral?"

Soun sighed heavily. "I think in three days. We need to discuss who we want to be there. It will be held in the dojo, of course."

"Shampoo, Cologne, and Mousse would like to attend if that is alright with everyone," Ryoga told them. "They also need to pick up some of their things from the restaurant."

"Does this mean they are moving back to China?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma nodded. "They didn't say what they would be doing with the Nekohanten. I guess they'll sell it or something."

"Do you think we should ask Ukyo and Konatsu to come?" Kasumi asked, bringing the subject back to the funeral plans.

"Yeah," Ranma answered. "Ukyo may have been another rival for Akane, but I know that she was also a friend. We need to invite our classmates as well."

"What about Kuno?" Nabiki asked. She flinched when she saw Ranma's eyes flare at the mention of the kendoist's name.

"No, I will not allow him to be there nor his crazed sister. Kami only knows what either one of them would do to me when they hear that Akane died. This is too important and solemn an event to have them interfering with it." Ranma's rage was pouring forth from him even as he kept his tone under control.

"We still need to be prepared for them, though, just in case they find out," Nabiki said. "Besides even if you keep them from the funeral, theirs is no way that you'll be able to hide Akane's death from them for long."

"I know," Ranma said softly. "But I would like to avoid it for as long as possible."

Soun cleared his throat. "It's getting late and I know that all of us are probably drained from everything that has happened. I suggest we turn in for the night and finish making plans tomorrow morning."

Everybody rose from the floor except for Ranma. He continued to stare at the urn holding Akane's ashes. Finally Soun came around and clapped him on the shoulder. "Son, would you mind taking Akane's remains out to the dojo and placing them on the shrine. It seems only fitting that you do so since you were recognized as her husband."

Ranma looked up and smiled, knowing that he had been fully accepted into the family. "It would be my honor, Tendo-sama." He rose and picked up the urn. Just before he stepped outside, however, Ranma turned back to Soun. "I would like to say some things at Akane's funeral, Mr. Tendo."

Soun nodded his head slowly. "Of course, son. You may after her sisters and I have spoken."

"Thank you, Mr. Tendo." Ranma turned and walked out to the dojo.

Just as Soun promised, the funeral took place three days later. The crowd was as diverse as any gathering in Nerima. The amazons had come from China to pay their final respects to their fallen Amazon sister. Ukyo attended dressed in a simple black dress along with Konatsu, wearing a black kimono. Sayuri and Yuka were there along with Ranma's friend Hiroshi and Daisuke. An adult Miss Hinako sat next to Soun wearing a respectable mourning dress, the fish bowl with her fighting fish nestled in her lap. Nodoka sat next to her husband.

The sister's spoke first. Kasumi spoke of how she had enjoyed watching Akane become a beautiful young woman. She told everyone of all the times she would take her sister to Doctor Tofu's after she hurt herself in her training or fights. Though she disapproved of the fights, Kasumi said she was very proud of the strength that Akane possessed and how she would never back down when her honor was at stake. When she was done, she took her seat next to Nabiki as she rose to her feet.

Nabiki began by telling everyone how selfless her sister was, despite outward appearances. Whenever a member of her family was threatened, Akane was always there to back them up. She spoke of how Akane put her family before her personal pride by allowing her to continue take photos of her even after she found out that they were being sold to Kunos and the other boys in the school in order to do her part to support her family. Finally, after she had said her peace, she returned to her place by her sister's side.

Soun rose from his place and walked over to the table that held Akane's remains. Tears formed in his eyes as he began to speak of the pride he had in his daughter's dedication to the family art. He spoke of his dreams for a united school and his regret for having pushed his little girl so hard and too soon into getting married. His sorrow grew as he spoke of the pain he felt for not being able to tell these things to Akane herself. After a few minutes, he asked Ranma to come forward so that he could say a few words about the woman that he loved.

Before Ranma could speak, however, a disturbance was heard outside the dojo. In the next instant, the doors were flung open and one Tatewaki Kuno burst into the training hall.

"Hold, foul sorcerer. I shall not let you make a travesty of dear Akane's memory by speaking as though she actually held a love for thee. All know that it was I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, that truly held her heart. As such, I demand the honor of speaking as her beloved."

Ranma's anger rose but for Akane's memory he kept it in check as he walked up to Kuno. Despite his control, there was a fire in his eyes that burned brighter than the largest sun. His voice was strained as his glare bore into the delusional kendoist. Fortunately for Kuno, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, Ranma wasn't the first one to reach him. The sound of a hand hitting flesh echoed throughout the dojo.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Nabiki yelled as the tears came to her eyes. "How dare you dishonor Akane's memory with your presence."

"Dishonor?" Kuno replied. "Feh. I think not for it is only the highest honor that I attend surpassed only by words of the love that I and the fiery Tigress Akane shared."

"Love? She hated you Kuno." Nabiki was in near hysterics. It was to the point that Ryoga actually had to restrain her from striking the idiot once again. "You practically forced yourself on her, you drove off anyone else who showed an interest in her, and then you had the nerve to issue that DAMN proclamation about beating her in order to date her. You made her life hell."

"Nay for it was the dark spells of the vile Saotome that caused her to keep her love for me silent. All know that I am the only one worthy of her. Now please stand aside for I would speak of my beloved's memory."

"You will not say a single word, Kuno" Ranma told him, his voice one of ice. "I will not allow you to taint this ceremony nor the love we shared with your delusions. Leave."

"You have no right to deny me such things. Your foul magic does not affect me as it did Akane Tendo and still does the Pig-tailed Goddess."

"Kuno, listen to me and get it through your thick skull. Neither Akane Tendo nor the Pig-tailed Girl ever felt anything for you other then vile hatred. Now Akane is dead and the Pig-tailed Girl is no more. You will never see either of them again."

"What words are these?" Kuno demanded. "You dare to tell me that not only have you allowed the tigress, Akane Tendo, to pass from this mortal world, but you also state that you have taken away my fiery Goddess as well? Prepare to be smited thusly, cretin."

Kuno's attack was halted when a high pitched laugh filled the air. Ranma groaned as the expected black rose petals swirled around him moments before Kodachi Kuno landed beside him and wrapped her arms around him. This time it was Shampoo who was held back from removing a Kuno from their family registry.

"Ranma-darling, it is a most joyous day. Not only is the foul peasant, Akane Tendo, gone from our lives, but you have also dismissed the red-headed harlot that has plagued our love. Let us depart from this peasantry and celebrate our future union."

It took all of Ranma's control to keep from throwing the gymnast out of the building. As it was, he was distracted from this by the first uninvited guest.

"Woman, how dare you speak ill of my loves. After I deal with this foul demon once and for all, I shall take you to task for your words."

"Now, brother dear, even if you could take down my darling Ranma, I would not allow you to do so simply because he removed such commoner filth."

These words were the last straw. Ranma let go of his anger and approached both the Kuno siblings. They never saw him approach, so busy were they arguing amongst themselves. That was until each one felt a solid grip on their throats as they were lifted off of their feet.

"You dare to disgrace this solemn event with your presence when you were told to specifically stay away." Ranma's voice was a feral growl comparable only to the few times he had gone into his neko-ken. "You then dishonor the memory of the woman I love with your insults and delusions. I have had enough of this. We gave you the chance to stay away but you have chosen to ignore this. Now you will suffer the consequences of your actions."

As soon as he uttered those words, he threw both Kuno siblings out of the dojo where they impacted the wall of the compound. Ranma walked over to their crumpled forms and was surprised to find that the elder Kuno was still conscious. Doctor Tofu quickly approached the two and determined that several limbs had been broken as well as shoulders dislocated. It seemed like Kodachi had also suffered a concussion.

"You're done, Kuno," Ranma growled to the kendoist. "Never darken the doors of this place or approach this family again."

"Never. I shall visit my just vengeance upon thee when mine body heals."

"That will be hard considering you two are going to be quite indisposed for the next few years," Nabiki stated as she waved her cell phone in front of Kuno's face. "I've already phoned the police and had them send people to both here and your estate."

"And what would one such as I have to fear of the authorities?"

"How about assault for all the times you have attacked both Ranma and my dear sister. Add to that all the drugs that I'm sure the police will find in your sister's room and gardens and I think that will be enough to get both of you out of our lives for a while."

Kuno began raving his protests until Doctor Tofu finally decided that enough was enough and hit the pressure point to send Kuno into blissful sleep. He turned to those gathered and assured them that he would meet and deal with the authorities when they arrived. Everyone filed back into the dojo and took their seats so that the funeral could continue. Ranma resumed his place next to the table bearing Akane's urn. He took a few breaths to bring his emotions back under control. Finally after a few moments he spoke.

"I loved Akane almost from the first moment that I saw her. She treated me with friendship when I was feeling at my lowest point. Despite what happened later on when she found out about my curse, my feelings never changed for her. If anything, they became stronger. But I could never tell her how I felt because I feared the same rejection I saw that first night.

"Now I realize that I was a fool as well as blind. If I had just been willing to see, I would have noticed how much she cared for me. Her attempts to improve her skills both in Martial Arts and in the kitchen should have been the proof that I needed. I let my pride and ego get in my way and now so much has been lost.

"Akane is so much a part of me that I never want to let her go. After she died, I dreaded the thought that I might eventually let her memory fade over time. I decided I needed a way to remember her always.

"During the battles in China, Akane was kidnapped by our enemies in order to get us to relinquish what they wanted. Once they got her to China, however, our foes decided that they could make use of her in another way as well.

"Akane was taken to Jusenkyo and cast into a spring, but she wasn't cursed. The spring she was thrown in had not had anything drown in it until then. Though she didn't die there, she did technically drown. A new curse was created and one of our enemies used that curse to get close to us."

Ranma pulled a flask he had hidden away in his clothing and unscrewed the top.

"You all heard me tell Kuno that his pigtailed Goddess was gone and I was telling the truth."

A slight gasp was heard as several guests began to realize exactly what it was that Ranma was telling them. Tears formed in the eyes of each of the Tendoes as well as Genma, Nodoka, Ryoga, and the Amazons.

"This is how I choose to remember the woman I love."

With those words, Ranma raised the flask over his head and poured the contents on him. The change was immediate as his body shrank and his hair became shorter. The guests could only stare in shock at the results of the transformation.

"I am Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo will always be a part of me. Now and Forever."

End Ch 2

AN: I hope nobody saw that coming. (You did understand what the new "curse" is, right?)

In case you couldn't tell this is a divergence fic. That being said there are a few changes from the manga. One: obviously, Akane died at Jusendo. Two: Jusenkyo did not flood. I can't think of a way to write out an explanation other than to just say that it didn't. Sorry. Three: Instead of the curses mixing ( like they did with Taro) one takes the place of the other. I wll give a quick explanation for Taro in the next chapter.

This is the second part of a four part story. There will also be a small sidestory involving two characters. The reason it will be a sidestory is simpy because to write it as another chapter would disrupt the flow that I have outline for the story. I would ask you to figure out which two caharacters but it's not going to be even remotely obvious until part three is posted. Still if you want to guess, more power to you.

I guess this story is not as well liked as some of my others for various reasons. The main one (which I got through emails, only one person has posted a review) is that the characters, especially Ranma and Ryoga, are too OOC. Please let me explain why. This story, as I stated in my AN's at the end of the first chapter, is mostly to help me deal with the grief of losing the opportunity to make amends with my father. Hopefully others will read this and either not make the same mistake or be able to use this story as a way to deal with their own grief. I am taking alot of the feelings I have from my loss and putting them into this story. Besides, I really doubt that anyone, real or fictional, could be dealt such an emotional blow and not be changed by it.

I also would like to say that life really is too short to let pride and the pain of old conflicts divide us from those we care about. Because of my own foolish pride, my kids will never know one of their grandfather's and he never had a chance to see his grandchildren. I regret that even more than the fact that I never was able to realize and tell my dad how much he meant to me. I hope that all of you who read this take these words to heart. Please remeber to let those you love know how you feel because you never know if they will be there tomorrow. I always thought I had another day or week or month to tell my dad and now that opportunity is lost forever.

This story is dedicated to the memory of Thomas Joe Rudd. Even though he missed out on alot of time with me, the time he did have has shaped me. Dad, I know you are watching over all of us at home and I hope that I make you proud in everything that I do. I miss you, I love you, and I'm sorry. Someday I will see you again.

Thank you for all of those who have supported me in this endeavour. Your strength has been greatly appreciated in seeing me through this.


End file.
